


And Lance Said He Didn’t Need Keith There to Have Fun

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), getting caught, klance, klance hentai, klance porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: The group is invited to a Ball to celebrate a new alliance. Allura tells the others some of the Blade Members May be there, but that doesn’t mean Keith will be. Lance says he doesn’t need Keith there to have fun. Boy was he wrong.





	And Lance Said He Didn’t Need Keith There to Have Fun

“Paladins you all look great!” Allura beamed, looking at the others. Everyone was dressed in masquerade attire, ready to celebrate with a new allied planet. “Also, I hear a few Blade members may be attending as well, so if you see any of them say ‘hello!’” Allura said, turning, her dress spinning elegantly. 

“Wonder if that means we’ll get to see Keith,” Hunk said, “it’s been awhile since we’ve been able to see it even hear from him.” 

“We shouldn’t get our hopes up,” Shiro said, “if he’s not there don’t let it ruin your night.”

“As if we need Keith there to have a good time,” Lance said, “these aliens are hot! Let’s get to this ball already!” 

“Lance,” Pidge groaned, crossing her arms, “try not to make a fool out of yourself on this planet too.” 

“I would never!” Lance said, pouting at Pidge. Hunk and Shiro chuckled before Shiro went to follow after Allura who was leading the way. It was a short a walk, the group arriving together, being greeted by many of the planet’s higher ups. Lance began to scan the crowd, scoping out any aliens he deemed worthy of his flirting when his eyes landed on a shorter, smaller figure. He was in a black suit with a red tie and a red mask. He was also talking to a few male looking aliens, all of them holding some kind of drink, laughing. “Hey uh, I’ll be back,” Lance said, slipping into the crowd. He made his way slowly across the room to where Keith was, hearing that rare sound of Keith’s laughter as he approached. ‘What the hell could be that funny that these strangers are making Keith laugh like that?!’ Lance thought. Just as Lance was nearly to where Keith was an alien bumped him, sending him forwards far faster than he had planned, colliding with Keith, both of them ending up on the floor. 

“Hey!” Keith yelped as he hit the floor, looking up at who had knocked him over. “Lance?” He asked, his voice a little softer. Lance was grateful for the mask as it was covering his flushed cheeks. Lance stared down at Keith, who’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his mask framing his eyes perfectly, his lips slightly parted. ‘Kiss him,’ Lance’s mind sang, making Lance blush harder, quickly standing up, helping Keith up. 

“Hey, uh, sorry about that,” Lance mumbled, brushing himself off. 

“It’s fine,” Keith said, his face also flushed under his mask. Keith cleared his throat, “this is Lance, the Red Paladin of Voltron,” he said, the group Keith was with quickly shaking Lance’s hand, but redirecting their attention back to Keith immediately after. Lance felt his chest tighten. The aliens’ gazes were not that of just respect, they seemed… lustful. Lance glanced around at each of them, all of them just as attractive as the other, but all of them more attractive, at least in Lance’s eyes, than him. Lance looked back at Keith, his stomach flipping at the thought of any of these aliens laying a hand on him. Lance’s eyes trailed down Keith’s figure, biting his lip a little. Was Keith hotter than the last time Lance had seen him? 

“Keith, there is a balcony on the floor above us that we would love to show you,” one of the aliens said, the others nodding in agreement. 

“Lance,” Keith said, “Uh, can he come too?” Keith asked, looking over at Lance. The aliens looked Lance up and down. 

“I suppose.” One of them said, their voice sounding slightly annoyed. Keith gave Lance a shy smile before turning to follow the aliens. Lance was then able to see how the pants Keith was wearing hugged his ass perfectly. No wonder why this group of aliens were flirting with him. Lance followed Keith and the group up a set of stairs and out onto a balcony. The sight was beautiful, Lance couldn’t deny that. There was a light similar to Earth’s moon that made Keith look like he was glowing. The way it hit his hair and skin made Lance bite his lip. One of the aliens wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, Keith clearly uncomfortable with the touch but didn’t say anything. The alien walked him over towards the edge of the balcony, pointing at something off in the distance. Lance wasn’t paying attention to the hand that was pointing, but the hand on his waist that was slowly dropping lower. Lance felt his cheeks heat up. He wouldn’t let this alien feel Keith up. Not when he had wanted to do that since the damn Garrison. Lance stomped over, grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging him away. 

“We need to talk, sorry,” Lance called, pulling Keith back into the building, tugging him into a small, dark room, closing the door behind him. 

“Lance? Is everything o—” Keith was cut off when Lance pressed his lips firmly against Keith’s. Keith stood there for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back. When the two broke the kiss to breathe Lance reached up and pulled Keith’s mask off gently. Keith did the same with Lance’s mask, leaving the two to look each other in the eyes. 

“I-I want you.” Lance murmured, pressing his lips back against Keith’s. Keith felt his whole body heat up at Lance’s words. Without another word, Keith dropped to his knees, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Lance’s pants, pulling them down. He tugged Lance’s boxers down quickly as well, staring in awe for a moment at Lance’s length. He was huge, or at least bigger than Keith was or anyone Keith had ever been with. “See something you like?” Lance smirked down at him, bringing his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulling him forwards so Lance’s cock pressed against Keith’s lips. “Hope you weren’t planning on just staring at it.” Lance said, Keith going to open his mouth to respond, Lande cutting him off with a single thrust. “Oh fuck,” Lance moaned softly, tugging at Keith’s hair gently. Keith glared up at Lance for a second before starting to expertly bob his head up and down Lance’s length. The lewd slurping sounds echoed in the room, Keith’s eyes staring straight up into Lance’s as precum dripped from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. “Shit Keith.. you’re so fucking good at this…” Lance moaned, pulling out of Keith’s mouth, “now let me show you what I’m good at,” he grinned, picking Keith up, “wrap your legs around me and hold on,” he whispered hotly against Keith’s ear. Keith did as he was told, biting his lip. “Good boy,” Lance purred as he lined himself up with Keith’s entrance. Lance pushed into Keith easily, his eyes widening when he realized what that meant. “Keith.. do you…play with yourself?” He asked. Keith nodded. “Damn,” Lance murmured, “that’s so hot.” He said, starting to thrust into Keith, making the shorter boy whimper with each movement. 

“Lance.. so good, you feel so good,” Keith whined.

“God Keith, you take my cock so well,” Lance moaned, “like you were made for my cock.” 

“Hah… L-Lance..” Keith moaned, rolling his hips a little in time with Lance’s thrusts. There were suddenly voices coming from outside the door. 

“Where do you think the Red Paladin took Keith?” 

“They couldn’t have gotten very far,” another said. 

“Maybe we should check this room,” the other said, the door knob starting to move. The two boys looked at the door knob, then back at each other. Lance grinned, his exhibistionist side kicking in as he began to pound Keith into the wall. The light from the hall fell onto the two boys as the aliens opened the door, their jaws hanging open when they saw that was going on. “Oh!” One cried, quickly closing the door, “what were they doing?!” Another asked. “You-you don’t want to know!” The other alien answered. They group rushed off, leaving a proud Lance and a flustered Keith behind. 

“Lance! They-they saw us!” Keith whined, face flushed, but his cock now throbbing. 

“Looks to me it just made you even more excited,” Lance smirked, looking down at Keith’s cock. Keith looked away, face flushed. “Does Keith have an exhibitionist kink too?” 

“Too?” Keith asked, looking over at Lance. 

“I-I mean yeah,” Lance chuckled as he continued to slam into Keith, “especially now that they know you’re mine, it’s a big turn on.”

“Y-yours?” Keith asked, looking back at Lance. 

“Mine,” Lance growled as he came into Keith with a grunt. Keith whined when he felt Lance finish inside of him, coming just moments later. “H-holy fuck Keith.. did you just… come untouched?” Lance panted, pulling out of Keith, grabbing something cloth like that was in the room with them to clean himself and Keith up. 

“Y-yeah,” Keith nodded, “it.. it felt so good,” he murmured. 

“Good enough for you to visit more often?” Lance asked. 

“I’d say so,” Keith chuckled, starting to dress himself. “But.. what did you mean when you said I was yours?” He asked carefully. 

“I.. uh.. I mean if you wanted maybe we could figure out how to.. be.. boyfriends?” Lance said, blushing a little. Keith pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. 

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always make me want to write more!! Like to those of you who leave me comments bless your souls I write my smut for you <3


End file.
